It is going to be Okay, Nick
by nickduvallover
Summary: One day, Nick wakes up feeling terrible. He visits Dr. Jeff Sterling and finds out he has pneumonia. Two Shot, unrelated.


**As requested here is a reversed roles story just like my series of One Shots in It will be Okay, Jeff. In this one shot Nick does not feel good at all. He visits his doctor's office and Jeff is his doctor instead. I hope you like this! Please review!**

* * *

Nick woke up feeling really bad. He could not sleep well at all the previous night. It was not expected, as it came in a very short amount of time. He coughed; his body ached including his chest. He was also congested. He could not stand to be sick; he had so much to do today, a shift at work in a few hours among other things.

At around 10:30, just an hour after he woke up he felt so much worse. He was glad it was a weekend; otherwise he had school to worry about. Dalton Academy was lenient on staying home while a student is sick. They didn't want an epidemic among their students and staff. That was when he decided to face the music and go to the doctor. He did not like doctors, or dentists. But he knew that if he wanted to be better, it was a must.

He scheduled an appointment at his doctor's office that he goes yearly and got ready for the day. He called Target, his work and said that he was feeling sick and would not be able to work his hardlines shift today. After he got ready for the appointment, he drove to the office. The receptionist on the phone said that he would not have his normal doctor, Dr. Harwood who was out for the day, but instead he will have a newest addition on the practice; Dr. Sterling. He didn't care; he just wanted to feel better.

The drive to the office took about 10 minutes and Nick walked in, before signing himself in on the clipboard. He sat down and waited for his name to be called. He waited for about 5 minutes and looked up when a blond nurse walked in the room and called his name. She invited Nick back.

"So how are you today, Nick? I am Quinn, Dr. Sterling's Medical Assistant. Nick smiled at her and said "Could be better." Quinn laughed. "Well, Dr. Sterling is really good, just let me take your vitals real quick and I will send him in." Nick sat on the exam table and let Quinn do so.

Quinn took Nick's vitals which included Blood Pressure, Temperature. She handed him a mask and asked Nick to put it on. "We don't know what you have, but this is just in case it's contagious." Quinn told him and Nick put it on.

Quinn left Nick alone and Nick waited. He was a little bit nervous as he didn't know this doctor at all. He trusted him surely but he really hoped he is nice. After another two minutes passed somebody on the other side of the exam room door knocked. The doctor walked in after and Nick looked up. The doctor was blond, really tall and he had a big smile on his face.

"Hey Nick, I am Dr. Sterling." Jeff greeted and sat down on a stool and logged on the computer. Nick nodded and smiled back but he still felt like crap. "Okay, so, you have a long list of symptoms I see. Quinn took your temp and it is 102 degrees, you have a cough, your throat hurts and your nose is runny. Is there anything else? Are you getting chills? Loss of appetite? Nausea?" Jeff asked his patient. "I am getting chills too." Nick admitted and Jeff nodded, typing it onto his file. Jeff stood up and washed his hands before walking over to Nick who was still sitting on the table.

Jeff removed the mask from Nick's face and threw it away. Nick began to focus a little more. Jeff felt around Nick's chin and Nick feeling his lymph nodes. Jeff observed Nick's face and smiled at his patient. "I will take care of you." Jeff said after he observed that Nick looked terrible.

After Jeff was done with the neck and throat he moved the stethoscope that was lying around his neck and put the ear pieced in his ears. "Breathe deeply for me." Jeff asked and Nick did taking, or at least trying to take breaths. It was a struggle because he felt that bad.

Jeff moved his stethoscope around Nick's chest and then moved on to his lungs. "Is your breathing have a sharp pain associated with it?" Jeff asked Nick as he searched for a pulse. The doctor was beginning to figure out what Nick had. He grabbed his penlight from the chest pocket. "Say Ahhh for me." Jeff asked and Nick followed the doctors' orders. It was no wonder why Nick's throat was soar. It was red and swollen. Nick closed his mouth and looked at Jeff. "What do you think it is?" He asked, but even talking was making his throat hurt more.

Jeff finished his exam got ready for a blood test. "By the looks of it you have developed a case of Pneumonia. Before I make it official I am going to take some blood and I will send it to the lab. The best treatment is taking it easy, drink lots of fluids. I will prescribe you some antibiotics though and with that you'll get better soon." Jeff smiled at Nick as he got things ready for the blood test. After asking Nick to pull up his sleeve Jeff began to disinfect Nick's crook with the alcohol wipe. Jeff then prepared the needle and inserted it and taking one vial of Nick's blood.

"Do you have any questions?" Jeff asked curiously, really wanting his patient to feel better soon. Jeff put a band aid over the puncture and labeled the vial. Nick shook his head and sighed. "How long do you think it will last?" Nick asked and Jeff thought for a brief moment. "Well, with the rest and antibiotics, the minimum is a week or so. Pneumonia is really contagious and it sometimes patients need to stay in the hospital. But right now, the hospital is not needed in your case yet. If it just began and you are already taking antibiotics then it's a good thing. If you feel worse come back or go to the hospital." Jeff said as he sat down on the chair to type Nick's diagnoses.

Nick nodded. "Understood, thank you so much." Nick said as Jeff handed him the prescription. Jeff smiled. "You're welcome; I really hope you feel better soon." Jeff said and left the room. Nick smiled, he really liked Jeff.


End file.
